Birthday Love
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: HermioneGeorge one shot. It's George's Birthday and Hermione wants to tell him how she feels. George gets a strange package and an anonymous date at the Quidditch pitch...


**A/N: A one shot, written in honor of James and Oliver Phelps' birthday, which would be today, Feb. 25th. If you don't know who they are, then you've been hiding in a broom cupboard. They would be the wonderfully sexy actors that play our favorite Weasley's, Fred and George, in the movies. So, enjoy. Oh and the song in the letter is 'Friday I'm in Love" by the Cure.**

**Birthday Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and how I wish I did.**

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. The day had finally come. It was April 1st, which meant 3 things. One, it was the beginning of April. Two, it was April Fools Day. And three, it was the birthday of those trickster Weasley twins, Fred and George. Now, what would this mean to Hermione Granger, resident know it all and bookworm of Gryffindor house? Well it meant a whole lot, mostly because she had this not so small crush on one of those twins, and she'd decided she'd do something about it today. She had been very careful not to let anyone know about her crush. Well except for Ginny, because it was a little difficult to keep things from her. She always had a way of finding out. Harry and Ron had no idea. Especially Ron, because no one knew how he would react, seeing as he had a monstrous crush on Hermione since day one of knowing her, and no one was sure if he was over it yet. She had told him she thought of him as a brother and no more, but he didn't seem ready to give up on her yet. She was hoping that if her plans worked out for the day, he'd realize she had meant what she said.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up and began to get ready for the day. She took a quick shower and got dressed, using her wand to dry her hair. She reached under her bed and pulled out two wrapped packages, one a bit larger than the other. She ran down the stairs, and saw George coming down the boys stairs. She ran through the common room and out the portrait hole so he didn't see her, and made her way up to the owlrey. There she enlisted the help of two school owls to deliver the packages during breakfast. She went back to the common room and waited for Ginny to come down for breakfast. When the younger girl arrived, she was grinning.

"Is it done?"

Hermione nodded. The girls giggled and ran down to the great hall for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Weasley woke up grinning. It was a great day, and he wasn't even out of bed yet It was his birthday. Finally!

"Oi, Fred! Happy Birthday mate!"

Fred grunted. "Why do you insist on waking up early on our birthday?"

George grinned. "I like our birthday. It's like a mini Christmas."

Fred groaned. "Yes, but it's Saturday."

George threw his pillow at his brothers bed. "Sod off, will you?"

"Happy birthday to you too mate." Fred rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

George got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. He got dressed and headed down to the common room. He saw Hermione's bushy brown hair disappearing out the portrait hole, but saw that she was in a hurry and didn't stop her. Sitting on the chair in front of the fire, his mind wandered to Hermione. Yes, she was his brothers best friend, but he couldn't help realizing that she was still a girl. And a good looking one at that. She had definitely grown into herself, and he found himself thinking her bossiness was cute. He thought it was adorable when she yelled at him and Fred for getting themselves into trouble. But he knew she'd never feel that way for him, mostly because he was Ron's brother, but also because they were so different. She enforced rules, and he broke them. She was heavily into her studies, and he hardly remembered he had classes at all. He sighed and stood up as Fred and Lee came down the boys stairs, looking very tired. The three boys made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat with Ginny and began picking at her eggs. She was way nervous. The twins were already eating, and were in deep conversation with Lee Jordan. Ron and Harry came into the hall, and sat down across from the girls, mumbling a greeting. Ron immediately began shoveling food in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up, noticing the owls that had began pouring into the hall, delivering mail. She watched as two school owls swooped down and dropped the packages in front of Fred and George. She could feel her face turning red, but she pretended to watch with interest as the boys tore the wrapping off their gifts.

Fred finished opening his first. "Wicked!" He pulled out a bunch of chocolate frogs, along with a package of acid pops, and a gift certificate to Zonko's joke shop.

'Well, whose it from?' Lee asked him.

"Don't know. There's no note or anything." Fred looked at his brother. "What about you mate?"

George shrugged. He began opening his package as well. He received the same as Fred, but there was a rolled up parchment and an envelope stuck in his. He rolled the parchment open and read it quickly. Hermione watched him closely as he read the note. She thought she saw him smile a bit. He stuffed the parchment in his pocket. 'Nah, mate. Doesn't say who it's from." Then he opened up the envelope and grinned. "I've got Quidditch tickets!"

Fred's jaw dropped. "What! That's not fair! Who are they from?"

"Told you mate, I don't know. But whoever they are they sure know the way to my heart." He grinned. George collected his presents and headed out of the great hall and up to his dormitory. Hermione smiled at Ginny and continued eating her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George sat on the edge of his bed and read the parchment again.

_Dear George,_

_Monday you could fall apart_

_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_

_Thursday doesn't even start _

_its Friday I'm in love_

_Saturday waits_

_and Sunday always comes to late_

_but Friday never hesitates_

_I don't care if Mondays black_

_Tuesday Wednesday heart attack_

_oh Thursday never looking back_

_it's Friday I'm in love..._

_If you want to know who sent this, you should be on the Quidditch pitch at 10:30 tonight...alone of course. _

He couldn't believe he had a secret admirer. He couldn't even figure out the handwriting, so he knew it wasn't Angelina, Katie or Alicia, since he knew their handwriting well. Unless they had changed their handwriting on him. But he didn't think they'd really go through all that trouble. He figured he'd just have to wait until 10:30 to find out who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the day in Hermione's room, trying to figure out what she was going to wear that night, and how she was going to do her hair. They finally decided on a red jumper, and a pair of jeans. Ginny used a bottle and a half of Sleek Easy on Hermione's head, and it still was a little wavy, but not completely frizzy. Finally it was time to head down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, and she handed Hermione a box.

"I got something from the elves. There's forks in there too."

Hermione shook her head. "You know how I feel about using the elves for things, Gin."

"I know, but I figured this was important..."

Hermione sighed. "Well, wish me luck then."

"You don't need it. He'll love you." Ginny smiled at her friend. Hermione put the cloak over her head and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. She was a little nervous he wouldn't show up. She got there to find him sitting in the middle of the field, picking at the grass absentmindedly. Hermione took a deep breath and took off the cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Picking at a bit of grass, George was thinking how stupid he must look, sitting out here, waiting for someone to come who probably didn't even really exist. It was probably Lee or Fred playing a joke on him. It was April Fools day after all. Suddenly, he was jerked out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Hermione standing there with a box in her hand. He stood up quickly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione?"

"Happy Birthday George." She smiled at him. He melted.

"It was...it was you?" He asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

George looked surprised. "No! I'm not disappointed. Just surprised."

"Well..." Hermione took a deep breath. "I've had a crush on you for quite a while and I just thought I'd do something nice for you for your birthday." She held out the box to him.

He took it and opened the top. It was a birthday cake, and it had candle sticking out of it. On the top was written 'Happy Birthday George.' He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. I like it a lot." He put the box on the ground and pulled her into a tight hug. He stepped back and held onto her shoulders. "So, you've got a crush on me then, Ms. Granger?" He grinned at her.

"You could say that, yes." She smiled at him.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to say that I fancy you also."

Hermione looked shocked. "Is this a joke, George?"

"Nope. I never thought you'd like me, so I never said anything."

"Same here." She bit her lip. "So..."

"So..." George sat down and pulled a fork out of the box. "Cake?"

Hermione sat next to him. "Sure, sounds good." The two of them ate some of the cake in silence for awhile. Hermione got an idea. She reached down and grabbed a handful of the cake, and then smashed it into George's face.

George sat frozen for a second. "Why you little...!" He grabbed a handful of cake himself and pushed it in her face. They began to attack each other with the cake, rolling around on the ground laughing. Finally, George managed to pin her arms down to the ground. He looked down at her cake covered face and smiled. She smiled back. They stayed like that, with Hermione pinned under his body, both of them breathing heavily. George kept staring at a chunk of icing that was clinging to her bottom lip.

"You've...uh...got a bit of icing..." He started, but then leaned down and kissed her, eating the bit of icing off her lip in the process. He pulled away quickly. "Sorry...I...uh..."

Hermione smiled. "Don't be sorry, George." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, and he returned the kiss hungrily.

When they broke apart, he smiled. "You know, this has to be the best birthday I've ever had." Grinning, he kissed her again, and didn't plan on letting his night end anytime soon.


End file.
